Harry Potter and Heirs of Hogwarts
by Bella10
Summary: Dark secrets, Surpises, Suspisions, Death eaters, Voldemort, War, Arabella, Sirius, Dumbledore, Sacrifices, Heirs, Griffindor, Quidittich, Love, Life and Death
1. Chapter one

Chapter one It was a sweltering hot day in number four, privet drive, the air was humid and the low buzzing of cricket's music filled the sweet summer air as a 16- year-old boy was lying flat on his back on a flowerbed in the garden. Harry Potter finally opened his eyes to see a very angry looking someone storming over towards him "Harry! Why aren't you making dinner?" said a blonde outraged woman with a long neck "You see aunt Petunia, -" "No! No excuses! I want you to make diddy-darlings dinner on his birthday party" Harry moaned. Of course. Dudley's birthday Party. "Hurry up boy!" roared is uncle Vernon as Harry slowly walked up to the house. Harry made hamburgers without a word after setting out the table; he went straight back to his room and collapsed on the bed. Harry had been landscaping Mrs Figgs house for days now. His whole body was aching after all the strenuous work. He finished his terribly difficult Potions essay for the disliked Professor Snape, and was about to fall asleep before a tapping on his window jerked him awake. Hedwig, Pigwidgion, a tawny owl and a large Barn owl were waiting impatiently outside for him He pulled the window slowly, careful not to awake the Dursleys, and untied the letters from each owl. Harry was ecstatic. It had been days since Ron or Hermione had written to him. He noticed that the barn owl had carried three letters. He read the first one:  
  
Hiya Harry! I ope' your well. Meself and sum other alf' giants have been up in the forests, getting em' on our side before you-know-who gets the giants back to him. I even saw me mum Harry! I mite not be 'eble ter send yer a birthday present where im goin' next but once yer at Hogwarts I'll give it to yer. I've got ter go. Don't let them muggles get yer down Hagrid.  
  
Harry was glad to see his friend having a great time. He opened his next letter from the tawny owl. It had the Hogwarts crest stamped into the seal. To his surprise, a note also fell out. He decided to read it later. The usual Hogwarts letter contained:  
  
Dear Mr Potter, all fifth years attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry are required to have:  
  
The standard book of spells, grade five Miranda Goshawk  
  
The O.W.Ls guide book - coping with all of it Troy Nottofale  
  
More Potions for the More advanced Slowalii Simmering  
  
Animungus - a beginner's guide Ivanna Changalott  
  
Creatures - Dragons to Unicorns Donnatlet De Kettleburn Jnr And, to Harry's amazement:  
  
Prefects who know the rules OR Prefects who gained power Oni Fullodirolz / Justin (Just) doitnoww  
  
Fifth years also require Cauldron (pewter size three) Dress robes Black work robes (5) Wands Dragon-hide gloves A cat OR dog OR owl OR toad Students are reminded that they must change into wizarding robes on the train  
  
Sincerely, Professor McGonagall Deputy headmistress  
  
Harry glanced at the note that he got with the letter. He was very surprised when it read:  
  
Dear Harry Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a Hogwarts Prefect. Your badge will be collected in the train. The other Prefects are:  
  
Hannah Abbot - Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan - Hufflepuff  
  
Susan Bones - Ravenclaw Terry Boot - Ravenclaw  
  
Draco Malfoy - Slytherin Pansy Parkinson - Slytherin  
  
Harry Potter - Gryffindor Hermione Granger- Gryffindor  
  
Please escort all first years into their dormitories after the start-of- term feast. Congratulations on being a prefect. Please be sure to uphold all of Hogwarts rules. The password for the fat lady is 'Chilli chutney' Thankyou, Minerva McGonagall  
  
Wow Harry thought. A prefect! Suddenly, he felt horrible though, Ron wasn't a prefect. Ron wasn't in the Quidditch team either. He remembered in the first year when Ron saw himself in the Mirror of Erised. He hoped that Ron would not be jealous of him.  
  
He took out the last letter from Hogwarts. He was surprised that it was from his old Defence Against The Dart Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. It read, in a large loopy writing:  
  
Hello Harry! How are you? I'm fine. I'm going to be the DADA teacher again, isn't that wonderful? I can't wait. Snuffles says hello as well. With all these rumours about the Dark lord, Dumbledore has decided that snuffles will be with you at school. He will meet your Platform 93/4 on September the first. In the usual form of course. Hermione's Kenalzel will recognise him. Say hello to Arabella Figg for me?  
  
Love, Moony  
  
Arabella? How did he know her - was she a witch? A Muggle? He had little time to ponder over this before his beloved owl Hedwig, was nipping his hand rather hard to get his attention. He realized what she wanted (an owl treat) before picking up Ron's letter.  
  
Hay Mate! How are you? I'm fine. Nothings happened around the Burrow, But Fred and George got all this money! But they said they would buy me some dress robes. Can you come to the Burrow this holidays? Hermione's at Krum's in Bulgaria. Happy Birthday to, by the way. I've enclosed your present magically (just tap your wand on this letter 3 times and say " present" cheers, Ron  
  
Harry took his best friend's instructions and a magically appearing voucher fell into his hands "thanks Ron" he mumbled. The voucher was for Honeydukes, the sweet shop at Hogsmade. He was relived that Ron didn't send him another book on Ron's favourite Quidditch team, The Chuddley cannons. He grinned. Harry was 16 now. Only two more years till he graduated! Harry wondered for a while what he would do for a living. An Auror? A Quidditch player? The opportunities were endless, he realized as the velvety blue sky started to get lighter. He opened Hermione's and Sirius's letters now, reading Hermione's first  
  
Dear Harry, I do hope your well. I'm in Bulgaria with Viktor at the moment, it's lovely here. I'm very excited about being a prefect! What an honour! Congratulations by the way. When are you going to Diagon ally? I might go on the 20th of August. I miss you and Ron. Viktor is often out all day training for Quidditch, so I get dreadfully bored. Mind you, I have read ALL the books on the O.W.L's and done test papers so I do hope I will get good marks. It's very important Harry! Well, I hope you have a Lovely Birthday. I have taken an order out for the daily Prophet out for you. Lots of love, Hermione  
  
Harry's godfather's letter was now waiting to be opened. He was glad that Hermione had taken out an order form for the wizarding newspaper, the daily prophet. He opened his last letter. It said:  
  
Dear Harry, How are you? I'm great. I'm staying somewhere safe now. I will see you on the platform 9 ¾ soon. I hope that the muggles are treating you right! I shouldn't write long, Love, Padfoot  
  
Harry was glad that Sirius was safe. Also he was thrilled that he would be close to him all this year at school. The sky was a pale red now, as he slowly, but finally drifted off to sleep.  
Chapter two  
  
When Harry Potter woke up the following morning, He slowly rose to reply to his friends letters. His reply to Hermione read:  
  
Hello Hermione! I'm glad to see you safe but I do worry for you. Thankyou, by the way, and congratulations yourself on being a prefect. I'm sure the kids will love you and you will do a great job. Thanks for the subscription to the daily Prophet. I will try my best to meet you at Diagon ally on the 20th of August. I really miss you and Ron. Sirius is fine and Remus is teaching as the DADA teacher again! Have a nice time in Bulgaria! Lots of Love, Harry  
  
As soon as he had finished writing Hermione's letter he started on Ron's:  
  
Hello Mate! I will be meeting Hermione at Diagon ally on the 20th of August. Can you make it as well? The muggles are as boring sa ever so I have been doing work for an old Muggle across the street. How have you been? I'm ok. I miss you and Mione' soooo much! See you soon, Harry  
  
Harry Wrote Sirius & Remus a letter aswell: Dear Moony & Padfoot (if your not still sleeping) How are you? The muggles are ignoring me as usual and I haven't had any problems with my scar. I can't wait to see you at Kings cross and I will meet you there for sure, Snuffles. I am going to buy my school supplies with Hermione and possibly Ron on August the 20th. Moony, what on earth did you mean about old Mrs Figg? She's just some old lady that I do landscaping for! Is she a witch? Please owl me again soon, Love Harry  
  
Harry finished his letters an ran down to Breakfast. He was starving, but knew that he wouldn't be eating much as Dudley was still on his diet. 'Morning' said Harry cheerfully 'Get the mail' said uncle Vernon stiffly. Obviously, he disliked the family's diet as much as Dudley, he thought as he bent down and picked up the mail. There was a Bill for Vernon, a letter from Aunt Marge and Dudley's end-of-term school report. He gave them all to his beefy Uncle before eating his meagre fruit salad. Harry got to Mrs Figgs house at ten O'clock. He had mentally decided to ask her if she knew anyone called Remus Lupin. Harry knocked on the old woman's door slowly. She greeted him with a smile and led him into her cabbage-scented living room. He noticed that there were fewer cats then he saw last time. 'So Harry, today, I would like you to plant the rose bushes there (she pointed out her window and into a dry spot in the garden), and also put those rocks over there (pointing to a spot close to the lilies) . Any questions? 'Well, this is off the subject, but do you know anyone called Remus Lupin?' 'Yes, of course I do! He is an..um..friend.' in a voice that was quite unlike her own 'O.k.' said Harry nervously. Did she know Remus was a wizard? 'Shall we get to work then?' she said in a tone as though lupin was never discussed 'Yes. I'll get right to it!' said Harry in a falsely confident voice as he started towards the back door. He quickly found the small rose bushes and planted them. The rocks were a less easy task Harry found, as he attempted to pick one up from the large pile. He eventually found that if he imagined that the rocks were feathers, he could pick them up easily. Impressed with his own strength, he jogged back to the Dursleys. Much to his surprise, the house was deserted, and only a brief note was left:  
  
Boy! We received a letter from aunt Marge. Gone to pick her up. Colonel Filbuster too. MAKE DINNER! TIDY HOUSE OR NO FOOD! You will not let our house guests know your abnormalities so BEHAVE! Regards, Vernon  
  
Great. Just great. Aunt Marge was one of the things Harry hated most. He knew that 'behaving' meant that he would have to play along with the story that he goes to St. Brutus Secure centre for incurable criminal boys. He hoped that whoever this 'Filbuster' person was, that he would be nicer then the horrid Aunt Marge. Oh well, he thought aloud. He should really get a move-on if he was to make dinner and clean the house. After sweeping the floor, making-up the bed in the guest room, cooking pasta & sauce and setting the table he was about to climb up the stairs before loud voices could be heard, floating out from the hallway. "You have a lovely house Mr Dursley" said someone unfamiliar. " The whole house is great, except for that stupid runt of a child," said aunt marges booming voice. "And here he is now" spoke aunt Petunia bitterly "Boy, take Aunt Marges and Colonel Filbusters bags now!" Shouted Uncle Vernon "Please, just call me Frank" said a friendly voice "Certainly!" said a surprised Vernon. Harry heard little of their conversation as he headed up the stair with two particularly heavy suitcases. He always made an extra effort to take as long as possible when aunt Marge was staying, as he knew that the more he was around the more insults he would hear about him. Yet, he knew that he would have to return some time, and slowly and regretfully trudged back down the stairs. "Hello" said Frank cheerfully as the rest of the house gave him death stares "Hi" said Harry politely "Dudley, did you tell Marge about your excellent school report?" said aunt Petunia "Oh yeah. I got better marks then last year" Said Dudley in the tone as though he was too lazy to talk and was being forced to. "Good boy, Dudley! I knew you were the best" said aunt Marge proudly "But you,(she said as she rounded on Harry) your stupid. Did YOU get good marks?!?" "Actually, I got excellent marks! I was also made a prefect!" said Harry, smiling "Liar!" Boomed the fat and pudgey woman "No, really-" Harry started. He was older now, and not going to take her taunting. "Oh yeah? Prove it" sneered Aunt Marge "How are your dogs Marge?" said Uncle Vernon quickly, loudly and nervously all at once "Fine. My do-" Started aunt Marge but was distracted by a knocking on the door "Allow me, Marge," said Aunt Petunia as she headed towards the door. "Potter!" screeched 


	2. Chapter two

"Potter!" screeched Aunt Petunia as Harry ran to the door. He got a big surprise when he saw Arabella Figg standing at the door. "Hello, Harry, Is Frank Filbuster here?" "Erm..yes.. would you like to speak to him?" "Yes, it's an emergency aswell so could you please take your trunk to the my car?" "sure" Harry said as he fetched Frank and ran upstairs to get his trunk and Hedwig's cage. After grabbing his letters and gifts, Harry raced downstairs and loaded up the boot. Just as Arabella and Frank came racing up to the car. Harry thought that it was all very strange. "Harry, get in, we are taking you to the Grangers house" said Arabella What? Harry thought, Hermione's? What was the matter? Why was Frank with them? "Arabella and I are magical, Harry" said Frank Filbuster in a cheeky tone "Of course, Arabella has always been taking the Polyjuice potion" "What?" Harry said "Yes of course I have, why else would that house smell of cabbage?" Harry thought back to his second year, when Harry had taken the Polyjuice potion. It had smelled of cabbage. He could of hit himself. It was obvious that Arabella was a witch. "What has happened, Arabella?" asked Frank "I'm afraid to say that, a Muggle Orphanage has been destroyed, by a Death Eater. "What is the death toll?" "four 11 year olds and a nun. I had to get Harry and bring him somewhere safe, He is now in danger, on the wall of the orphanage, words had been written on it, Saying: You will be next, Potter" so, naturally, I rushed over here to get him. "I'm afraid to say that, a Muggle Orphanage has been destroyed, by a Death Eater. "What is the death toll?" "Four 11 year olds and a nun. I had to get Harry and bring him somewhere safe, He is now in danger, on the wall of the orphanage, words had been written on it, Saying: You will be next, Potter" so, naturally, I rushed over here to get him. "Oh dear me" Frank spoke sadly as they rounded a corner. "We are almost here now" spoke Arabella softly as the green car swerved into a street of expensive-looking houses. Harry looked to his right to see.. "Hermione!" he gasped "Oh Harry, I missed you so much!" "Did you hear what happened?" spoke Harry as he remembered Arabella's words "Yes I did" said Hermione sadly "Hello Miss Granger. My name is Frank Filbuster and this is Arabella Figg" "Frank. THE Frank Filbuster!?!" exclaimed Hermione as Harry wondered what on earth the fuss was about. "Yup that's me alright, Proud maker of Dr Filbuster's no-heat wet-start fireworks!" "We might as well get a move-on, Where are your parents, Hermione?" "In the kitchen" she said as she beckoned them towards a beautiful white house with lush green lawns and many rooms. "Hello Mr and Mrs Granger" said Arabella politely as Harry saw a man with dark Brown hair and blue eyes looking back at him. Harry also noticed a blonde woman with large front teeth and lots of smiling lines embedded on her face. "Hello, I got your message, Mrs Figg." Said Hermione's father Harry glanced over at Hermione again. She must of grown a lot over the Holidays he thought to himself as he inwardly smiled. 


End file.
